The Wedding
by KatieDee15
Summary: Tag to "Blind Love" - When word gets out that Tony and Ziva are engaged, NCIS is in a frenzy. Who will be the best man, the maid of honor? What will the theme be? And where the heck has Gibbs gotten off to? Tiva, Tony/GibbsFather/Son
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding 

By KatieDee15

Chapter One ~ the Announcement

Ziva started to wonder if telling Abby so soon had been such a good idea.

"There has to be flowers and lace and balloons and food," she rambled as she paced back and forth around her lab. "Of course, it all really depends on what wedding theme you want. You've always struck me as a nature kind of girl. You could have your wedding outside! Oh, that would be SO amazing. My uncle Jerry has the most perfect pasture for a wedding. My cousin Samantha got married there, it was ah-maz-ing. Or you could have an ocean-themed wedding, those are all always so romantic. There would have to be an ocean view, so you could have it by the beach or on a cliff near the beach… well, maybe not. That could be dangerous!" Abby paused to laugh and take a breath. "Gothic weddings are always a blast…"

"Abby!" Ziva said, grabbing hold of the Goth's shoulders. "There's plenty of time to plan – just take another breath, okay?"  
Abby grinned. "Sorry, Zi. I'm just SO excited! I knew you and Tony would end up together – you guys are perfect!"

Ziva shook her head in disbelief as Abby continued to talk. _How does she not run out of things to say? _She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Abby stopped talking and smiled at something behind Ziva. Ziva spun around and found herself looking into the face of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Hello, Gibbs," she said.  
He tipped his head. "Ziver. Care to tell me what has NCIS in such a frenzy?"  
"What makes you think I know?" Ziva said innocently.  
"Because every time I get near anybody, the only thing that I pick up before they go silent is your name."  
Ziva giggled involuntarily. "Has Tony not told you?"  
"Nope."

Wanting him to figure it out for himself, she started biting the nails on her left hand. When he saw the engagement ring, his eyes went wide.  
"Tony?"  
"Mhmm."

Gibbs eyes went to Abby for a moment. "Can you give us a minute, Abs?"

"Sure thing, Gibbs." She went to take the CAF-POW! out of his hand but he moved it out of her reach. After a short pout and a kiss to his cheek, Abby left and went to autopsy.

Ziva didn't have time to say anything before she was enveloped in a very rare bear hug from Gibbs.

"Congratulations, Ziver," he whispered.  
Ziva's eyes watered a little bit. "Thank you, Gibbs."  
He let go and held her at arm's length. "Anything I can do to help?"  
She smiled shyly. "You can walk me down the aisle. My father won't come."  
"I'd love to." Gibbs kissed his surrogate daughter on the forehead and gave her Abby's CAF-POW!

"I'll get her a new one," he chuckled as he left the lab.

Ziva grinned as she took a large slurp of the delicious caffeinated drink. _I love these guys, _she thought happily.

**AUTHORS NOTE : Hope you liked it! Remember to check out *****Blind Love*****, this story might be a little confusing if you don't. Please review!**

**~KatieDee15**


	2. Chapter 2

~ The Wedding ~

Chapter Two ~ Wedding Planning and Missing Bosses 

"Has anybody seen Gibbs?"

It was the Number 1# question being asked that week. Nobody had seen him since the day he'd been informed of the wedding. The only thing that kept Team Gibbs from jumping into action was a little note on his desk that read:

'Had some business to take care of. Nothing dangerous. Don't come looking for me, I'll be back soon. Gibbs.'

Ziva sighed and gave up trying to concentrate on her report. Her gut was telling her that he wasn't in any trouble, but it still bothered her that she didn't know where he was. _Stop sounding like such a stalker, _she thought to herself. _Or is it creeper? Or both? Ugh. I hate English._

The familiar scent of Playboy cologne suddenly filled her workspace. She smiled and peeked behind her shoulder.

"Hello, love," Tony said, wrapping his arms around his fiancée. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said, leaning her head back and resting it on the crook between Tony's shoulder and neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Do you want me to grab you some lunch?"

"Yes, please. Where are you going?"

"That depends on what you want for lunch, Ziver."

Ziva grinned. She loved him so much. "Guacamole-Bacon burger from Carls Jr.?"

"Anything for you, my ninja." After planting a quick kiss on his woman's lips, he practically skipped to the elevator.

Ziva sighed once again, only this one wasn't one of frustration. _Gibbs is fine, _she told herself. _He's probably just on some adventure to find the world's best coffee. _Ziva laughed at that mental image of Gibbs all dressed up in hiking gear, on an adventure with a creepy blue cartoon-monkey in red boots.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Ducky hummed to himself as he snapped the ribs of a dead petty officer with a large pair of bush cutters. Jimmy was out buying tea for the third time this week - the ME ran through the English delicacy very quickly.

His phone rang, and the older man sighed. He was instantly pleased to hear the voice of a very good friend of his.

"Ah, Jethro. You're little disappearing act has the agency in quite a frenzy, my dear friend."

Gibbs laughed. "I left a note, Duck."

"Not a very descriptive one, I imagine."

"Nope."

"I thought not. What is it you need?"

"Do you know what Ziva's dress size is?"

"No, but I bet you Abby does. Hold on just a moment... wait, why do you want to know her dress size?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Of course."

"I'm out getting her a wedding dress."

"Oh, Jethro," the older man admonished, "that's wonderful! She'll really appreciate that."

"The dress size, Duck?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. One moment, please."

Doctor Mallard rushed out of the autopsy room and into Abby's lab. After answering just about a million questions from the curious Goth, and somehow being able to avoid divulging any information about Gibbs' whereabouts, he returned to autopsy and picked up the phone once again.

"Thanks, Duck," the marine said, writing the size down on his hand. "I'll call you later."

"I look forward to it, my dear friend."

And with that, the line went dead.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Gibbs smirked and returned his cell to his pocket. Perfect. The older man held the dress in his hands, a million memories flooding back all at once. The joy of the wedding canceled out the sadness that this wedding dress held, and he quickly and carefully placed it in the back seat of his car. He looked around and smiled before getting into his car. Stillwater was a beautiful place, he had to admit. After saying farewell to his father, Gibbs sped out of the small town, eager to get back to NCIS, and back to his family.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I am SOOOO sorry that it took SO long, but I was SUPER busy, and didn't have much time to write. Chapter 3 will consist of the final preparations of the wedding, we will find out the significance of the mysterious dress that Gibbs went all the way to Stillwater to get, and much more(: Thank you for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~KatieDee15**


End file.
